Terra's Tears
by The Truth of Life
Summary: Will Beast Boy’s love for Terra revive her and hurt the Team? Will everything they thought they knew go to peices on her return? Sorry it took me so long to update! ch 3 now up!
1. Chapter One

Will Beast Boy's love for Terra revive her and hurt the team?

Terra/BB. Please Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything. All I own is the plot.

Author's Note: About half of this story is told through the eyes of Beast Boy. The other half is told through Terra's eyes. I don't write for Starfire much, but she is there. Please read and review or e-mail me. I am open to most suggestions of where the story should go and how to make the story better. ENJOY!

Chapter 1

Her name was Terra, and she was the best friend I ever had. Though the Titans and I had been together longer than Terra and I ever were, she changed me. She was brave and strong and...well... beautiful... She had turned against us and fought with our strongest rival, Slade, but she redeemed herself by sacrificing her life for ours.

Terra couldn't explain why she did what she did, but when it came to it, she did know what was right. She took Slade down even though he had some sort of mega control over her. She gave all her power to save us. So much, in fact, that it turned her into stone.

It had been almost three years since that night, and yet, the team remained the same. Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Raven and I were still the Teen Titans, despite the fact that Cyborg wasn't exactly a teen anymore. There wasn't a day that went by in this time that I didn't think about her. The others seemed to forget all about finding something that could reverse the effect. But I couldn't show it. I had to keep focused. And I did. For a while at least.

"You know you can't beat me, Titans," Slade's cold voice said as he dodged one of Raven's spells. For once, Robin and I remained silent. "No questions or comments?"

"Yeah," I yelled. Oh no... I couldn't stop myself. "Terra took you down, and so can we!"

"But Terra was one girl, not five over-confident children." By this time, the others were already staring at me, thinking about Terra, I knew, wondering why I brought her into this.

"Wha-?" Raven asked as though she had totally forgotten where we were and what we were doing. "Oh!" she cried as one of the Slade-bots caught her off guard. If it wasn't for Cyborg's sonic blast, she would have been toast.

"See what I mean?" the villain asked in monotone. "You are no match for me and my army."

"Titans!" Robin yelled, "Attack!" We all took an attack position, ready for almost anything... Almost being the key word. Anything except what was going to happen next. Not even Robin could compute what had happened.

The ground split down the middle of the street, a line of red fiery lava exploded form the crack. The force of the blow pushed us all back, making me land next to Slade and away from the others. "The volcano!" I heard Cyborg yell. Starfire's screams, oddly enough, let me know that she was okay. To my left, I barely saw Slade manage to stand and run off. My thoughts became words by mistake.

"Terra! NO!" The fire flared up again, sending flames onto the nearby buildings.

"Beast Boy, can you get over here?" Robin shouted over the roar of the eruption. Before I had time to answer, the flames stopped just as they had started: suddenly. "Is everyone okay?"

Murmurs of yes and yeah came; followed by an all too familiar voice. "A Teen Titan? Cool. Does this mean that you forgive me?"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Though we were all happy about her return, none of us had anything to say. We didn't need to say anything. "Guys?" she asked, unsure if she was still welcomed, "you look like you've just seen Slade-"

"Terra, we _have_ seen Slade. We fought him before the eruption." Robin said. I could only stare, the same for Star and Cyborg. Raven made a point of not looking at her. "Somehow he managed to survive the volcano. He still hasn't given up yet; and he won't."

"Whoa," she whispered. "How is that even possible? I mean, I kicked his metal covered butt!"

"Wait," I said. "Everyone just wait. Terra, how did you manage to turn all... unstoned?"

The girl shrugged. "Erosion, I guess." Cyborg laughed, but I couldn't make myself. _How did she come back? _

It wasn't long before our search for Slade was halted because of Cyborg's hunger. As usual, we grabbed a pizza and headed back to Titan's Tower for "the iced cream" as Starfire would say. Terra and the others laughed... had she forgotten about me? About us, maybe?

"...And then, right before you hit us," Cy was saying, "Raven said 'To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him?' and... and then... came Star's 'Please, an aardvark is some kind of duck?'" he was really laughing too hard to be understood, but then again, so was the rest of the gang.

"So..." Terra said, "So the aardvark was going to cross the road to beat up Beast Boy? That's great..." she laughed.

"Yeah..." I muttered from behind them. "Great."

Titan's tower

Terra's Point of View

Song: _Consider This_ by Anna Nalick

_I've tripped again and things are starting to get interesting_

_Don't give me choices 'cause I can't decide_

_My mind is soaked in words_

This is all too weird. They ask me all these questions and I'm supposed to know exactly what to say. I don't _know_ how I was freed from the stone. I wish I did, though; it would make things a lot less complicated.

Beast Boy seems to have changed too much; Raven hasn't changed at all; Starfire appears to understand a bit more about life on Earth; Cyborg and Robin are as close as ever. What am I doing here? Again, with these people who I once tried to kill? They don't even care about me anymore. Not after the incidents with Slade. Not after what I had done. You can't just forgive that.

_I've come to terms with all my insecurities_

_And purities no friend of mine_

"So, are you back?" BB asked once we finished the pizza. "For good, I mean? You seem to have control over your powers now... that's a good thing..."

Did he have to bring back the memories I held with Slade? My training? How could they just trust me like this, after what I did? They were leading me on.

"Yeah," I said slowly. "Like I have anywhere else to go...I'm not going back with Slade-"

"What makes you so sure?" Raven almost yelled. I smiled. She had no idea.

"I have more control over myself now." _Or, at least I think I do._

_And dreaming doesn't do no good_

_'Cause I don't want to lie_

_That I'm okay and I'm alright_

_I'd rather take it and forget it_

Once, Robin compared himself to me. He said that he had once been Slade's apprentice, but he got out. "Robin—" I started slowly, "When we were fighting, you said that you had gotten out of Slade's grasp. Well, you didn't _want_ to be Slade's apprentice. That made it easier for you to escape. And he didn't have control over your powers... but that's not the point. It was easy for you to let go because of your hatred for him. He had become almost like a father to me. He became my family. I had trusted him. Then, it felt like he betrayed me just as I betrayed you."

"How dare you," Raven's cool voice came. "How can you say that? You gave us to him, and nothing can change that. Even when we fight him now, he knows all of our secrets, thanks all to you, Terra."

Beast Boy looked scared. "Just stop it, okay!" he yelled. "Raven, Terra saved our butts! Isn't that enough to prove that she-"

"No."

"Why not?" he asked, "She was stone for... three years after that happened! She did that because she was our friend."

"You guys, look, I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry. Can we please just forget about it now?" Instead of wanting to talk about it, I found that I couldn't. No possible way.

_Consider this a warning_

_'Cause I'll start another fight_

_And you'll say it's alright_

_I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you Baby_

_So lay your hands over me_

_And feel what you only see_

_But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me._


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

(Terra)

The rest of the night I spent in my room. No one would want to talk to me after my outburst about Starfire being a Troq. I hadn't meant it, but it was still said.

"Look, even though she did save us, she's still acting like she's on _his_ side," I overheard Raven say as she and Robin passed my room. "She's no good, and I still don't trust her."

"I'm not asking you to trust her, Raven," he said gently. His voice came louder as he stopped at my door. "I just want you to give her another chance. She seems... helpless now."

A knock-- I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't. I wouldn't. My door slid open with a touch of a button. "Hey Terra." The boy stated simply.

"I... I didn't mean what I said about Star. You know that. I'm just still..."

"Shaky?" he offered like it was no big thing. "Yeah, I've been there."

Here is where everything falls apart for the Titans and me. I broke down. It wasn't the first he had seen me cry, but it would be the last. "I just... I can't handle it, Robin! The memories, Beast Boy, Raven... I just can't do it anymore."

"You can." He said, but much like my comment, he didn't mean it. "I know you can." Another voice was added to the two of ours.

"Terra?" Beast Boy, "We need to talk."

"I'll just leave you two alone, then," Robin said, half grinning. I motioned for him to enter, though I found it unnecessary. He had entered the room as soon as Robin left.

"Terra, you can't just expect everything to be like it was when you first came. Things aren't like that anymore."

"You're accusing me, aren't you? I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Beast Boy."

"Then why did you _let_ it? You could have been one of us... then Slade could have been destroyed for good. But you turned against us. You wanted control that you knew he could give you. You wanted the power. You liked what he did to you until we came back."

"That's a lie, Beast Boy," I said, turning away from him. "I liked and wanted the power until he stared to take advantage of my apprenticeship. I ran from one fight... It was the end of his world. He gained the city with my help. The beginning of total domination."

BB appeared in front of me. His smiling eyes met my tear-streaked face. "Now that you're back, we can kick Slade's butt until he won't come back."

"Yes, Terra, join them," A cold voice hissed in my mind. No, not a cold voice- Slade's voice. "Join them, and then I will know how to defeat all the titans perfectly. Come back to me, Terra, save them the pain of learning you're still in contact with me."

I had forgotten that Beast Boy was standing there. "No!" I said aloud. "I won't!"

"Whoa, there, Terra," BB commented, "If you don't want to help us catch Slade for good, that's fine with me. But there's no need to get hysterical."

"But-" No follow up to my 'but' came. There was no but. There never had been.

"I want to help you, Terra," Beast Boy mumbled. "You just have to want me to."


End file.
